Forum:Allie Smith
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Allie Smith Gender: Female Age: Immortal (hunter of Diana) Godly Parent Choice 1: Pluto Godly Parent Choice 2: Ceres Godly Parent Choice 3:'' '' Vulcan Cohort Choice 1:'' (if needed) 1'' Cohort Choice 2: ''4'' ---- Appearance: Allie has tanned skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. She normally wears a jade necklace around her neck. Personality: Allie is a quiet girl. She doesn't really like to talk to people, but if they ask her a question, she will respond, unless they are boys. Allie hates boys and will not talk to them at all. History: (writing as if Pluto is god parent) Allie was born Allisa 1889 to Pluto and a mortal, Nancy. However, Pluto disapeered after she was, and her mother took another husband. This husband hated Allie beacause she liked to be outdoors instead of staying inside like a typical girl. Thus, he gave her the crusts of bread and scraps. He also wouldh it her for no reason at all. When Allie told her mother, she just told Allie, "Father is the head of the family. We do what he wants and we don't ask questions", or "Children should be seen and not heard". As Allie got older, it got worse. He would sell her things for money, because "we needed it". When Allie complained, she would be sent to bed without dinner and would be hit. The boys at school would tease her because the things she wore were thread bare and covered with patches. The girls, wouldn't talk to her wither, saying she had an aura of death. Allie grew to hate boys, as no boy had ever been nice to her. Soon after her 13th birthday, a new girl came to school. She said her name was Diana. She became friends with Allie. They would spend hours in the woods. About three months after Allie met Diana, she explained to Allie about the greek gods. Allie didn't believe her. Every day, Diana would tell Allie about the greek gods. Eventually, Allie told her to bring proof. She did, and Allie believed. She them joined the followers of Diana and has been one since. Over the years, she has worked her way up the ranks and is know the Lt. Follower, second only to Diana herself. Weapons:'' Bow with silver arrows'' ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :'B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Put your signature under here. Surfer Queen!!!! (talk) 17:45, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Hunters of Diana Claiming ---- You can become a Hunter of Diana, but you have to apply. You need to have a godly parent, before you become a Hunter of Diana. [[User:TheLittleRabbit|'The']][[User:TheLittleRabbit|'Little']][[User:TheLittleRabbit|'Rabbit']] 22:47, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Got it. Fixed. Do I still need to put a cohort choice? Surfer Queen!!!! (talk) 23:23, August 28, 2013 (UTC)